Ford
Ford was a Moros of the Free Council who was a member of the Consilium by the Bay. One of the Wanderers, he had connections within the Consilium of the Lakes, and a twin brother, Slingshot, who resided in Preston and numbered among the Preston Consilium. While this was not widely known, he was a member of a Legacy calling itself the Widening Gyre. History Marcus and Edward Farmer grew up together in Keswick, born to an ice cream vendor and a cleaning lady. It was while helping her out one Friday evening, rushing to get the church cleaned before an early-morning Christening, that their mother slipped from a ladder and into one of the stained glass windows; while she was kept within the structure by the lead, certain of the panes within broke on the impact, and it chanced that she landed on one of the shards. Both children Awakened, Marcus caught in the terror of his mother's death, Edward spellbound by the way blood left on the glass caught the light and twisted it, frozen in that moment in space. Unlike many Awakened, they had someone to compare notes with immediately. There was no concern that they might have gone crazy, and they were eager to push forward and develop new ideas and ideals. They were found by a member of the Mysterium called Curia, an Ergregorus, but while Edward, now calling himself Slingshot, was drawn to Curia's path, Ford shunned it, finding substantially much more appeal in the Free Council despite it's near-absence from the Consilium of the Lakes. It was partly this disagreement and partly jobs that would drive the two twins from Keswick, with Marcus settling in Lancaster where he became an engineer working on the railway, while Edward, a delivery driver, based himself near the Preston warehouses. As Ford, Marcus adopted a forward-thinking approach that stood him in good stead alongside Sargasso and, once he arrived, Rowntree, but his regular conversations with his brother would change the course of both lives. Well before Rowntree's Awakening, Slingshot had become dubious about the overall goals of a Preston cabal known as the Temenos and had decided that the best way to infiltrate it would be to join. To ensure that he had an out, he taught his brother an Eregregorus technique designed to make your aura appear as another's and the two used plastic surgery to steadily adapt their features toward one another, knowing that unlike magical effects, such things couldn't accidentally frame them, and relying on Slingshot's understanding of Life to accelerate the healing process. As such, both men moonlit as one another, Marcus buying a Lancaster home which they turned into a Mastigos desmesne to make the sharing of their own thoughts easier. To further understand the Temenos' experiments in Awakened souls and the nature of the Abyss, both brothers reluctantly allowed Curia to induct them into his Legacy, whereupon they made a discovery that would change their paths forever. The events which lead to Ford's downfall are intimately connected to the Hallows Killer. Category:NPCs Category:The Wanderers Category:Free Council Category:Moros Category:The Consilium by the Bay Category:Consilium by the Bay